User talk:Tbaughm
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:06, 19 December 2006 (UTC) =Talk To Me= Kentucky Revisions Hey again! WatchTV posted some suggestions over at the Talk:Kentucky page for how he would like to see the page tweaked toward perfecting its "featurability." I just wanted to check in with you and see what you were thinking about this, and what you wanted to do next. I am happy to help out in whatever ways you'd like. I have a huge script revision due in the next couple of days, but should have some wikiality time after Wed if you'd like me to do anything for the page. Just let me know! Thanks. --thisniss 05:41, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :I have a little more time to work on this now, if you're interested. But I haven't heard anything from you. :( Are you around??? You don't write, you don't call. Where's my fellow Kentuckiard? --thisniss 05:46, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Norris Chuck Norris is an internet meme from which all possible humor has been wrung. But if you want to remove the tag you may, I didn't mean to single you out. --Esteban Colberto 05:30, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Kentucky I noticed that you have moved Kentucky to your finished projects list, does that mean you want to have it nominated to be a feature on the fornt page? If so, please check out the Voting Rules to be sure it meets the criteria. And when you are ready, we can get it nominated and have people vote on it. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:34, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Okay, cool! When you are ready, and have put the finishing touches on it (it looks very well researched) we can nominate it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:11, 3 January 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, thisniss is on right now (it appears) you can discuss how much else is needed to get it nominated with her, and if it wins, you would both be crowned Mrs. Colbert.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:55, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it looks like someone made some changes to the table (motto, anthem, etc.), so you might want to review those and see which you want to incorporate/edit and which you want to revert to your former version (personally, I think some of what's there could be worked in, but most of what you had was better). Other than that, I know you can't have any "red links" on a nominated page, and I think there are two left (John Yarmuth and Bob Corker). I tried to fill in all the others I made or saw. If you look at what I did for Mitch McConnell, Elaine Chao, etc., you can see that I was really just drafting to fill in the links for now. This is not my finest work (and not even particularly truthy). So you could do the same for those two, or I could try to get to it in the next day or so. Let me know which you'd prefer! Thanks again for letting me help with the page. It does my heart right proud to see Kentuckiards represented so fine on the internets tubes. --thisniss 04:13, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I edited out the red links, and put some stuff in the "Typical Day" section. If you want to edit that, and add/subtract, then remove the UC and stub tags, I'd say it's done. :To nominate, go to to this page and follow what others have done. Good luck!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Even Stephven Was spelled correctly; I changed it back.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:46, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :No problem, I just wanted to let you know why I was changing it. Keep bringing the truthiness, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:09, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Formatting You're welcome. You shouldn't worry too much about formatting, it is easier to "get" than truthiness. and take note of pages you like, pages you don't like, etc. Just keep filling the internets tubes with truthiness and being truthy, the formatting will come with practice. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:53, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Truthiness Monkey You can't claim to be a Truthiness Monkey, that is an award.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :You removed it just fine, thank you. We are currently working on a "caste system" to award people for their contributions. Oh, and Merry Christmas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:58, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you, don't forget to "sign" your messages (2 hyphens (-) followed by 4 tildes (~), with no spaces in between)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:28, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::Formatting is not as important as truthiness. People can show you how to do formatting, but truthiness cannot be taught, one must have it in the gut. You're doing fine.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:17, 26 December 2006 (UTC) Corvette Please make sure you put a "UC" tag on pages you are going to add to, so no one will mess with them while you are working on them. You can find all the tags here. If you have any questions, drop me a note. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:20, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :I updated your Mr T pic--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Formatting Lists To add bullets in a list, you can use numbers or just a plain box. * To use the box, use an asterisk (*) # To use a number, use the pound sign (#) To keep the bullets going, don't put any spaces between the lines. If you have any questions, drop me a note--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:02, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Kentucky page Hello. I added some stuff to the Kentucky page you've started, and just wanted to make sure you knew that I meant it as a friendly offer from a fellow (former) Kentuckiard, rather than a hostile invasion. If you hate it, please just take it all out. Somehow, it made sense to me to include a section blaming Kentucky for the results of the 2006 midterm elections (as I remember - from what I remember of that night - a lot of the networks' coverage focused early in the evening on the KY 3rd and those 3 OH House districts that "turned"). Of course, a lot of things that seem like a good idea at 3 AM look a lot worse by the light of morning, so I'm already feeling a bit of regret about bringing home that hobo last night writing that section. I don't know - feel free to use the idea if you want, or not. And welcome to Wikiality!! Let me know if there's anything I can do for you or your Commonwealth. --thisniss 15:08, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Hey again. I added some links to the "Landmarks" section, and added Lincoln to the "Famous" section. Hope you don't mind the additional additions from me - mostly I just needed a few minutes away from secular time with gifts the beautiful spirit of JesusMas. I love the way the Kentucky page is shaping up - it's funnier every time I go there! Is there room for Dan'l Boone to come in anywhere, do you think? Maybe he could get eaten by them thar bears? Or run over by a Corvette? I don't know. I just always was partial to the name Dan'l. --thisniss 15:12, 25 December 2006 (UTC)